In The House of Happy Children
by NihonBara
Summary: In a dark, dark woods is a dark, dark secret in a happy, happy house of three happy, happy children: Alfred, Matthew, and Natalia. They lure adults into their world. Their latest catch is "Arthur". And their new big brother better take care of them or else… (Based on the Korean horror/ fantasy movie "Hansel and Gretel")
1. Chapter 1

Based on the Horror/ Fantasy Movie from Korea called "Hansel and Gretel"

This story is M for violence. Sexual violence is only referenced and never shown. There is mentioned UK/ fem France

* * *

Arthur Kirkland is about to find himself in a gruesome fairy tale, one that may not have a happy ever after. In the House of Happy Children live: Alfred, Matthew, and Nataliya.

Three little angels who want Arthur to take care of them. Forever.

Don't go, Arthur. They'll be good.

* * *

 **The First Night**

* * *

 _"But wishes are only granted in fairy tales,"_

— Simone Elkeles

* * *

Fog hid the road.

Although Arthur should drive slower in his yellow VW Beetle, he kept forgetting as he held his flip phone to his ear.

"Yes, I realize you're furious, Francine," he said. "I know you're angry, but I have to visit my brother."

"How am I supposed to raise Peter without you?" Francine's voice accented by her native french dialect. "Our son is not even a month old and you go off like this!"

He heard her soft sobs.

"Please don't be like this. You know I'll be back as soon as I can," Arthur said, thumping his forefinger on the leather of the steering wheel. His phone began to beep. "Hold on. There's another call."

"Don't you dare hang up!" her voice was shrill and Peter began crying in the background.

"It'll just be a moment," he said, fumbling with the phone. He accidentally hit the button to end both calls. "Bollocks."

Only glancing at the road, he tried to dial the number for Francine when he suddenly saw a large rock on the road. By instinct he swung to avoid and fishtailed, spinning in a three sixty in the road.

The inertia threw him against the driver door as the car squealed and slammed into the guardrail hard enough to bush through. His eyes widened as it gave and the car slid over the side of a steep hillside to roll.

At some point he blacked out.

* * *

"Ughn…" he muttered. He smelled blood and oil.

Vision coming into focus he realized he hung upside down, held to his seat by his seat belt. When he hit the button to release it he spilled into the roof of his car. The windshield had shattered.

Touching his temple, he pulled his hand away to find the pads of his finger smeared with blood. Spotting his phone, he grabbed it and crawled out, across shattered glass, through what had been the windshield of his car.

When he flipped open his phone, he was relieved to see it still had power, but disappointed to see no signal. Staring up the steep hillside that vanished into fog, he realized how lucky he was to be alive.

"Hello!" he called up, voice swallowed in the mist.

Woozy, he followed along the conifer forest, stepping over mossy fallen trees, ones coated in mushrooms, and through bushes and ferns. A wave of nausea hit and suddenly his legs gave out and he collapsed.

* * *

When Arthur woke it was night.

He squinted, eyes coming into focus on a soft, golden glow. Sitting up slowly, he pulled a piece of moss off his cheek and stared at the owner of the light, or glass lantern, a young man, perhaps thirteen.

Puberty had started on the lad who had a prominent cowlick sticking proudly out of his mop of golden hair. Despite the dim light, his eyes had a clear blue. He wore no glasses and had broad shoulders, a hint that he'd be a strapping man when he grew up.

His outfit was old-fashioned: a pair of brown breeches, vest and a white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves. It looked like clothes from another age.

The boy grinned, cocking his head left, as he regarded Arthur.

"What's with the caterpillar?"

"Caterpillar?" Arthur scowled, face heating up with indignation when the lad pointed at his eyebrows. "They are not caterpillars! Thick eyebrows are a proud family trait of the Kirkland family."

"Family?" the boy perked up at the word.

"Yes. Family." Arthur stood up, dusting off his sweater vest and grey slacks. "Speaking of family, is yours nearby? I'm afraid my car went off the road and I need assistance."

"Oh yes," the boy said, pointing deeper into the woods. "My family lives that way. We're a very, very happy family! You'll like our house. It's just like a fairy tale."

"I see," Arthur said skeptically. He secretly loved fairy tales and could not wait to read his favorites when Peter was old enough, but he did not vocalize that. "Would it be a bother if I impose on you?"

"What?" the boy face, still rounded at the edges from baby fat, took on the most adorable expression of confusion. Arthur imagined he must have been an adorable child, one any parent would spoil. "What's impose mean?"

"It means 'be a burden'."

"Oh, it's no burden! After all I'm the hero in the story." He said with a cocky grin. "Follow me! I'll show you the way. Wait, til you meet my younger brother Mattie and our sister, Nataliya. She's only eight, but cute as a button."

"I can't wait," Arthur said dryly, picking twigs and moss off his clothes as he followed the boy. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Mine?" the boy said over his shoulder, grin widening. "I'm the oldest. I'm Alfred. And what's yours?"

"Arthur."

"Arthur?" Alfred seemed to consider that name. "I'll call you Artie! Big Brother Artie!"

"You bloody will not!"

And, as their banter continued, Arthur followed Alfred deeper and deeper into the dark woods.

* * *

TBC in " **The Perfect, Happy Family** ".

* * *

Inside a fairy-tale cottage lives a happy family. Every day is like Christmas. There are presents and plenty of food and three children with two lovely parents. (Elizabeta and Roderich)

But is everything as it seems?

Don't go, the children will be good.

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Once upon a time, three very unhappy orphans were given the power to make wishes come true. They created a fairy tale home; the only thing missing were perfect parents._

 _Determined to complete their happy family, they started to lure adults into their world, but the grown-ups always disappointed. They lied, deceived, and tried to escape the children._

 _Still the children believed if they remained good, they'd get their happy ever after, just like in the storybooks._

 _And Alfred, Matthew, and Nataliya were very, very good._

 _It was the grown-ups who were bad. And naughty grown-ups have to be punished._

 _Even if that means chopping off their limbs or turning them into stone._

 _Remember. Behave in the House of Happy Children…_


	2. House of A Thousand Smiles

**Note #1 —** _Crap, I wrote this after watching Markiplier's walkthrough of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Half the fun of that game is trying to figure out what's going on._

 _I was tempted to name this chapter "Five Nights At Happy House"._

 _Have a Happy Halloween!_

* * *

 **House Of A Thousand Fairy Tales**

* * *

"That's your house!" Arthur's question sounded more like an exclamation than a question. He closed his mouth once he realized it had fallen open.

Alfred paused, one hand on the gate of the picket fence, and turned back to grin over his shoulder at Arthur. "It's pretty amazing, right? Like something outta a fairy tale."

"Out of," Arthur corrected drolly. He was an English Professor after all.

Wait til' you meet my family!" Alfred laughed. The sound of a door open caused him to whip around and face the part of the house that a tall rose bush obscured. Alfred whipped around and pointed up its winding cobblestone path, through what looked to be a luscious garden, one Arthur would be eager to see in daylight, and said, "That's them! Hey everyone! The hero is here!"

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. _Hero?_

"C'mon!" Alfred said, grabbing Arthur by the wrists as he threw open the gate. "Don't be a slowpoke!"

"Now wait a —," Arthur was cut off as the strong teenager dragged him toward the fairytale cottage, lit up by warm, golden light in most of its windows. He had to run to not trip.

He still managed to take in more of the three story house, one with a thatch roof and plaster walls. It really looked modeled after an Old English cottage, but bigger and more mansion-like.

"Al, honey, where have you been? We were worried," called a woman very sweetly.

Alfred let go of his wrists as a couple feet before three steps that led up a porch where a man and woman, him dressed in a blue coat with a lace ruffle in the front and her in a white apron and dress, stood on the top step. Two children, a boy who looked almost identical to Alfred, and a very dour-looking girl in a form-fitting dark purple dress with a matching-bow in her hair, stood in front of them. All were smiling.

The mother had long, brown hair clipped up on the left side of her face by a pink flower and the man wore a cumberbone and ruffle at the front of his coat. He had wavy, dark hair and dark eyes.

Arthur couldn't help but feel they had been cut out of a 1950s guide to perfect families. They looked so… picturesque.

"Now Al, you shouldn't stay out til' dark," the mother said, placing a hand on the shoulder of the boy with longer, paler hair than Alfred. Her smile never left her features. Slowly, she turned her eyes on Arthur. "May I ask your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland," he said, holding out his hand to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," she said. "My name is Elizabeta and this is my husband Roderich."

His grip was equally cold and tense.

The little girl with short white-blonde hair giggled.

She took it slowly, her grip strangely tight and cold. He left go, feeling odd.

They introduced the other children, one was a couple years younger than Alfred and almost his twin — his name was Murphy, or what was it? — and then there was Nataliya.

They were all dressed rather old-fashioned and finely. Matthew wore dark red blazer and a pair of matching slacks and held a stuffed white bear. The girl wore a dark purple dress and black stockings and shiny black shoes with polished gold buckles.

The girl held a strange white bunny toy.

"Hello!" they greeted in unison. He swore they almost blinked in unison as well. "Welcome to the our lovely home, Arthur."

"I found Artie here," Alfred declared, grabbing Arthur in a half-hug and pulling him against the lad.

"Arthur," he grumbled, trying to pull out of Alfred's iron grip. Seriously, how could the boy be so happy?

"He was in an accident," Alfred said. "His car flipped over."

"Oh my. I noticed your forehead. Are you injured?" Elizabeta asked in a voice of concern.

Arthur touched his throbbing templed. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but he felt dizzy and a migraine coming on. And there could be internal injuries.

"I…" Arthur said. He felt the world wobbling around him.

"You don't look well. Quick let's get him to a couch.

He waved them off when the Alfred stepped towards him. "I'm sorry to impose on you, but I really need to use your phone. My wife must be so worried." He concentrated on standing. He had been in a rollover accident. It was a miracle he could stand at all.

"I'm very sorry, but our phone is out," the man said. "You'll have to stay here."

"No phone?" Arthur repeated the words in shock.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Kirkland," Elizabeta said. She smiled, dimples forming in her defined cheeks as she revealed a row of perfect teeth. "But our lovely children will take care of you."

"Yes. We'll treat you like family," the girl said innocently, but there was something inherently dour about her. Her eyes had a deep look, like bottomless well that looked older than they should on so young. "New people are always welcome!"

A strange realization dawned on Arthur. The flowers were all in bloom in the garden despite it being almost winter. It was almost Halloween.

"I…" he felt the ground swaying. He didn't resist when Alfred slung Arthur's arm over his shoulders to steady him.

"Let's get him inside," the mother said in a falsetto full of warmth.

"Yeah, a new friend!" the girl said, her doll-like face staring up at Arthur. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but her eyes seemed to have almost a violet hue.

"I need to call…" Arthur slumped to his knees, held up by Alfred. The world grew dark and the last thing he saw was that dour and lethal looking Natalia smiling up at him as she held her little, purple bunny.


End file.
